1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to brackets, more particularly to brackets used for spacing apart adjacent parts on an automobile.
2. Description of Related Art
To provide pleasing aesthetics on an automobile, it is important that adjoining parts or assemblies, that are visible, are spaced uniformly from one another. Often, as is the case with a bumper on newer vehicles and an adjacent body panel, the transition between the two parts should appear as seamless as possible. Although avoiding the use of a seam is not feasible, having a small and uniformly spaced gap between the two parts draws little attention to the seam. Additionally, when multiple parts of the same type are attached to a vehicle in different areas, consistent spacing between each part and its adjacent panel, or bumper, etc. is desired. Consistency in spacing also avoids drawing attention to the seam between the adjacent parts.
One example of a type of part used in two positions on a vehicle that requires both a uniform gap and consistent spacing between the part and, in this case, the vehicle bumper, are rear tail light housings in rear tail light assemblies. Additionally, each tail light housing must be removable to allow for the replacement of light bulbs held therein. As a typical practice, before either the bumper or light housing is mechanically fastened to the vehicle body, a spacing bracket is mechanically fastened to the light housing. The light housing is then mechanically fastened to the vehicle body, and subsequently, the spacing bracket is mechanically fastened to the vehicle body. The bumper is then slid onto tabs on the spacing bracket, the bracket providing the desired spacing between the light housing and the bumper. Finally, the bumper is mechanically fastened to the vehicle body in the spaced position dictated by the bracket. In this first method, because the spacing bracket is mechanically fastened to the light housing, if the light housing needs to be removed for bulb replacement, the bumper must first be removed from the vehicle so the bracket can be removed along with, or unfastened from, the light housing. This is not desirable.
In an effort to remove this inconvenience, an alternate method of attachment has been used wherein any mechanical joint between the light housing and the bracket is discontinued. The light housing is first mechanically fastened to the vehicle body. Then, in contrast to the first method, the bracket is also mechanically fastened or welded to the vehicle body without being fastened to the light housing or using the light housing as a guide. The bumper is positioned on the vehicle body using the tabs on the bracket as a guide, and then is mechanically fastened to the vehicle body. This method of assembly and attachment, allows the light housing to be easily removed, however, requires an increased assembly tolerance for the gap between the light housing and bumper, typically resulting in a larger or inconsistent gap and seam.
What is desired is a method in which a small and consistent gap between a bumper and light housing is maintained by initially locating the spacer bracket on the light housing, but wherein later removal of the light housing may be performed without dismantling other parts of the vehicle.